


I Gave It All

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Eyewitness (US TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff, Gay male characters, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love, Lukas Waldenbeck Being an Asshole, Lukas Waldenbeck is in Love, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Philip Loves Lukas Right Back, Philkas - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sex, Tenderness, True Love, fanedit, tribute video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: This love you brokeCome closer darling, don’t forget to fakeA smile you hadYou tried so hard to fool yourself insteadYou gave it all***A video tribute to Philkas, inspired by the song, "I Gave It All" by Aquilo. I hope you enjoy!





	I Gave It All

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Eyewitness and I'm devastated there's no second season for this beautiful ship, because I really could not get enough of them. Anyway, I made a Philip and Lukas tribute to focus my emotions on something constructive lol! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ***Make sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p for best quality viewing, please and thank you! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time to leave a comment or kudos please do! Feedback helps me improve my editing and I'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much for watching friends. #PhilkasForever!


End file.
